


Best-Laid Plans

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [52]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<i>Do</i> you have a plan?" Loki doesn't even look up from his book, though the brief tingle against her back warns Darcy that he's shielding them from eavesdroppers. At least, as best he can, in here. "Beyond, I assume, being trapped in the same utterly boring cell I have been condemned to occupy for the rest of eternity?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best-Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Darcy Lewis, while Loki is imprisoned on Asgard  
> Prompt: Glass  
> Alternate Universe: Holding Onto Each Other

Darcy leans against the column that defines one corner of the cell, watching Clint poking idly at the force field that keeps them in the cell while Loki pretends to read while sprawling in a chair. She doesn't believe either of their pretenses, but she understands why they're playing around. The openness of the cell makes her feel like a bug under glass, and she _hates_ that feeling.

" _Do_ you have a plan?" Loki doesn't even look up from his book, though the brief tingle against her back warns Darcy that he's shielding them from eavesdroppers. At least, as best he can, in here. "Beyond, I assume, being trapped in the same utterly boring cell I have been condemned to occupy for the rest of eternity?"

"We have it handled. Provided nothing went wrong at home while we were annoying the jackass who runs this place." Clint turns, leaning against the force field, which Darcy thinks is yet another example of his being an idiot about his own self-preservation.

"We?" Darcy would throw something at Clint if she didn't have to move to take off her shoe. "You just kept SHIELD running in circles while I did most of the work."

"Do you know how hard it is to keep Natasha from getting ahead of me?" Clint looks over at her with a sardonic smile. At least he's not getting defensive about it. She's been a little worried about him since Loki vanished. "Seriously, boss, I had to pull out all the tricks you taught me to keep her on her toes and chasing me, rather than getting suspicious."

"Then your plan is?" Loki looks a bit impatient, but Darcy's used to that. He's probably the only person she knows who can out-plan and out-think both her and Clint when they work together.

"Get back to Earth, and hunker down to fortify the place for the storm that will follow us." Darcy's voice is flat, and she glances up a moment. She isn't going to share the details of the plan in a place where she thinks she can be overheard.

"From in here?" Loki lets out a brief bark of laughter, and Darcy grins.

"Didn't quite plan on this, boss, but minor set-back." Clint tilts his head back, and Darcy can all but hear the hum of the force field. "Give us a couple of days."

Loki shakes his head, though Darcy can see his small smile. They're all quiet and relatively still for a while. And then the screams start in another cell.

"Or maybe we'll get a ride sooner."

**Author's Note:**

> I will continue this story-bit when Thor II comes out on DVD, and I can sit down and watch it and pause it in places to scribble notes on what plot points I want to keep to play with in this AU. Because I kinda want to figure out how to keep most of the plot of the movie while still having Darcy and Clint where they're at.


End file.
